My Second Fanfiction; "What is Truly Right" Part 2
Part 2 of my second fanficton! Enjoy! ;) Written by EeveeWonders Be sure to check out Part 1 here (or else you probably won't understand this)! Ammolite is about as tall as Pearl. Their hair is spiky, and a mixture of green and pink. They have armbands with rainbows on them, and a pink visor. They open their eyes and gasp. "Steven?!" Peridot chokes out. "Peridot?!" Steven cries. "We fused?!" Peridot questions in sheer shock. "You fused?!" Pearl gasps. Amethyst chuckles. "Oh, man!" she exclaims. "This-I-" Peridot stutters, and Ammolite suddenly glows pink. The light splits into Steven and Peridot as they fall to the floor. "Peridot..." Steven says. His eyes turn starry. "We fused! That's amazing!" Although Steven is overjoyed, Peridot is the complete opposite, her whole body trembling. She crawls backwards toward the door, trying to stand up on her shaky legs and slowly reaching for the front doorknob. "I-I-I-I-I-I-"Peridot stutters. Steven looks worried. "Peridot?" he asks. "I...I...GAH!" Peridot exclaims, and rushes out the door to Steven's surprise. "Wait, Peridot!" Steven calls after her, but it is already too late. He sighs. "No..." he moans, burying his face in his hands. "...Wow," Amethyst says. "Oh, Steven," Pearl sighs, walking up to him. Steven hears her footsteps and removes his hands from his face, gazing up at her with teary eyes. Pearl kneels down next to him and puts her arm around him. "I'm sure she knew it was an...accident...right?" That doesn't help. "She looked so scared," Steven croaks. Pearl turns to Amethyst and Garnet with a sad expression. Garnet walks up to him, and Pearl moves out of the way. "Steven," she says. "Peridot's not on Homeworld anymore. She's on Earth, and she's a Crystal Gem. She has to learn what is truly wrong, and what is truly right." She smiles and puts a reassuring hand on Steven's head. "Peridot shouldn't have gone far. Go talk to her. Tell her that fusion isn't something to be afraid or embarrassed about. She'll understand." Steven smiles and nods. "Yeah," he answers. Listening to Garnet, Steven goes outside the Beach House and down the steps. "Peridot!" he calls out. "Peridot? I want to talk to you!" Steven reaches the final step. "Come on, Peridot! Where are you?" "...Steven?" he hears a familiar voice whisper. Steven turns to look beneath the porch to find Peridot peeking her head out from behind one of the poles that is keeping the porch stable. Right as she sees Steven turn to him she immediately regrets her decision to speak. In shock, she quickly covers her mouth with one hand and hides again. Steven sighs, walks up to her, and sits down next to her. He ignores the fact that Peridot is trembling violently and the fact that her back is facing toward him. "Peridot," Steven says. "I know Homeworld doesn't exactly...like...fusion, and I know that was kind of unexpected and scary for you." He pauses. "But you have to understand, fusion isn't something to be embarrassed about!" Peridot's shaking tones down a little as she turns to Steven with teary eyes. "It's supposed to be fun! It's supposed to be...an experience." And at that moment, Steven kisses Peridot on the cheek to her surprise. She blankly presses her hand on the cheek where she had gotten the kiss, and Steven reaches a hand out for her to take. "So come on, Peridot...one more time?" Steven says. Peridot is comforted by what Steven has said. After a few seconds of staring down at Steven's hand she wipes the tears from her eyes and grins. She takes Steven's hand to his joy. He laughs. "Come on!" he encourages, and the two run outside and dance excitedly to once again form Ammolite. -THE END- Continuity *When Steven is showing Peridot how to dance, his example dance is similar to the one that he does in "Alone Together". *The scene where Peridot grabs Steven and saves him from falling, and when they stare at each other for a bit, then blush and laugh, is also a reference to "Alone Together", where Steven and Connie do something very similar to this. *One of Steven and Peridot's first dancing moves is a reference to the dancing move that Greg and Rose first do in "We Need to Talk", where Greg presses the button to turn on the dance floor lights for him and Rose. *When Pearl and Amethyst are arguing, Pearl is referencing the Slinker that has been in Amethyst's room ever since "Reformed". Cultural References *When Amethyst says, "...Wow," after Peridot runs away, she is referencing the "The Amazing World of Gumball" episode, "The Flower". As Gumball becomes more jealous throughout the episode, his friends continue to say, "...Wow," in astonishment. *Ammolite does not belong to me; instead, they belong to this awesome person. Category:Stevidot Category:Steven Category:Peridot Category:Pearl Category:Garnet Category:Amethyst Category:Ammolite Category:EeveeWonders Category:EeveeWonders Fandom